


Rise of the Unforgivables

by MidoriClaw



Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Disney, F/M, Pixar, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriClaw/pseuds/MidoriClaw
Summary: A month has passed Evelyn Deavor's defeat and the Parr family is ready for summer vacation. But unknown to them, an evil mutant is assembling a team of "old friends" (and a new one) to face the family.





	Rise of the Unforgivables

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spoilers for both Incredibles movies. Bomb Voyage's lines are translated into English.

"Come on, come on!" Dash said eagerly. He was ready for the bell to ring because it was the last day of school. When the bell finally rang, Dash and the other kids ran out of the classroom. Their teacher, Bernie Kropp was relieved that he wouldn't see Dash for three whole months but when he sat in his chair. "Owwww!!!" he exclaimed as he quickly rose out of his chair, he looked down and saw a thumbtack on his chair. He then shouted "YOU LITTLE RATTTTTTTT!!!!" so loud that the whole school heard him. Dash ran out of the school and quickly ran out into the Parr's family car where his parents and little brother were waiting for him. 

Meanwhile, at Metroville High School, Violet was packing her books and was ready to leave school. Then her boyfriend Tony came up to her locker and said: "Hey, are you and Karen planning on coming to my place later?" She said yes, and started walking out toward the exit with Tony. The Parr's arrived at the school to pick Violet up and started driving over to Metroville Park to have a picnic.

While they were enjoying their meal, all of a sudden, there was an explosion at a nearby bank. The Parr's quickly changed into their super suits and to become their alter egos, The Incredibles. They ran over to the bank and saw a figure exit from the vault. It was Bomb Voyage, an old enemy of Bob who went missing 15 years ago. Bomb Voyage then threw smoke bombs and then ran up the stairs of the building. The Parr's chased him to the top of the building where all of the bank employees were located. They were trapped inside invisible boxes but had a surprise in each one of them Bomb Voyage then said "One more step and it's Au revoir for them!" But while he was monologuing, Dash quickly ran over and repeatedly punched BV in the face while Violet and Helen helped the bankers escape. BV retaliated and began fighting the family one by one. When it looked like that he would be caught, he then set off his invisible mines, Violet quickly created a forcefield to protect them but Bomb Voyage escaped. "Wait, where's Jack-Jack" exclaimed Helen as she noticed that Jack-Jack was gone. As Bomb Voyage was making his escape, Jack-Jack appeared out of nowhere and began changed into his monster form which he then knocked out BV. The police then came and arrested Bomb Voyage and thanked the family for their heroic efforts. Helen then said to Bob, "Well that was one way to start summer, I wonder what else the world has in store for us?" Bob then responded with "Hey we're superheroes, what could happen?"

Later that day, Bomb Voyage was taken to Irontraz, the government's top-secret prison for supervillains. He was thrown into his cell which was heavily guarded with security camera's, electric prison bars and even a trapdoor underneath every bed in the prison. BV was trying to plan an escape when he heard a voice say "You want revenge against them, don't you? I know what it's like." BV looked outside his cell and found out that the prisoner in the cell next to him was speaking to him. "Who are you?" Bomb Voyage said to the prisoner. She then said, "You can call me, Evelyn."


End file.
